


Respirar de nuevo

by Azariel



Series: Stay [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Post-Relationship, past-relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie jamás hubiera pensado que el sentir demasiado podría ser lo que te llevara a salvar a quien amas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respirar de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por tardar en subirlo y sé que merezco miles de jitomatasos pero PFF! problemas, en fin lo bueno es que ya pude terminar este cap y espero y les guste un poco más, prometo en el próximo y ultimo ya no hacerlos sufrir.

Stiles lo sintió, como un fuerte golpe en las costillas que te deja sin aire de a poco, la sensación no le gusto y menos a Scott que era quien estaba con él y pudo oler el malestar de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el moreno tomando su brazo para quitarle el dolor pero nada paso, no hubo venas negras ni cosquilleo.

Stiles se vio obligado a responder que no a pesar de no mostrar el dolor, pero entonces fue otra cosa que sintió y esta vez por todo el cuerpo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza por entre las puntas de los dedos donde el cosquilleo se hacía más fuerte, como cuando sentía curiosidad por algo y quería tocarlo, necesitaba tocarlo, pero no sabía que era hasta que por su mente cruzo un nombre.

“Derek”

Inconscientemente dio un paso a la puerta aún con la mano de Scott tratando de detenerlo, lo cual no funciono ya que el cuerpo de Stiles quería salir, correr y tocar.

Enseguida noto el raro comportamiento de su propio cuerpo, el castaño miro a su amigo buscando una explicación que el lobo tampoco conocía.

-¿Qué demonios?-chillo mirándose a si mismo concentrándose en sus manos, Scott siguió el rumbo de su mirada y pudo escuchar como el corazón y la sangre de Stiles aumentaban el ritmo, pudo oler la desesperación y la urgencia emanando del cuerpo de su amigo. Preocupado se acercó más a él observando atentamente sus facciones esperando una señal para hacer algo y calamr a Stiles si lo necesitaba.

Y justo antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba Stiles comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cayendo en las palmas de sus manos, justo cuando creí que su amigo había superado la partida de Derek.

-Stiles, amigo- intento decir Scott, pero Stiles lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho mientras caminaba lentamente al jeep.

Stiles nosabía porque quería irse, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que hacerlo y apresurarse a llegar a donde su instinto le llevara.

¿Quién lo diría?, después de tantas veces que se burló de su amigo por su habilidades de “rastreo” ahora era él quien seguía un instinto de anhelo desconocido.

Scott le siguió subiéndose del lado del copiloto mientras el castaño encendía el auto y daba marcha a donde sus manos giraban el volante, hasta que después de media hora de viaje Stiles detuvo el auto cerca del límite donde terminaba la reserva de Beacon Hills y comenzaba la del pueblo vecino, ahí la ansiedad se hizo más fuerte y el cosquilleo le pico de forma dolorosa en las manos y el pecho, pero antes de que bajara del jeep Scott lo hizo por él de manera estrepitosa descubriendo con sus sentidos una presencia familiar y débil.

Sin mirarse ni preguntarse porque estaban ahí o que era lo que sentían, los dos chicos iniciaron un camino en concreto y directo adentrándose entre los primeros arboles del bosque llegando así a un auto viejo y escondido entre los arbustos pero que justo podía dar con una vista al pueblo. Por alguna razón que Stiles desconocía dentro de ese auto estaba la respuesta a sus reacciones y las de Scott, ambos caminaron lentamente por si era un peligro, bueno o eso pensaba Stiles que era el por qué lo hacía, hasta que Scott desesperado por descubrir si lo que buscaba se encontraba bien decidió abrir la puerta bruscamente provocando que el cuerpo de quien ocupaba el auto se encogiera por el frío.

Stiles se quedó petrificado y sin saber qué hacer, no se esperaba que lo que estaba buscando ciegamente fuera quien se le presentaba encogido en un auto viejo, con manchas de sangre en la ropa e inconsciente. Aunque tuvo que haberlo sospechado cuando antes de dirigirse ahí por la cabeza le cruzó su nombre.

Derek parecía tan vulnerable y frágil echo un ovillo en aquel asiento mugriento que provoco que el corazón de Stiles se contrajera y olvidara su estupefacción y rencor por los últimos meses.

-¡Vamos Scott ayúdame a sacarlo!- grito Stiles intentando jalar la pierna de Derek.- Joder, joder-maldijo el chico mientras se colocaba del lado de la cabeza del lobo para asegurarse que no tenía más heridas.

-Está vivo, al parecer las heridas están tardando en curar- comentó Scott mientras sacaba el cuerpo de Derek para transportarlo al jeep intentando tranquilizar a su amigo ya que podía oír como su corazón latía tan rápido y estruendoso por el miedo y la preocupación.

No sabían porque Derek estaba ahí, no sabían si alguien lo había dejado tirado o en su intento de regresar tuvo un mal encuentro causándole su estado. Lo único que podían hacer era llevarlo con Deaton para que le curara.

En cuanto Derek estuvo acomodado en los asientos traseros Stiles le lanzo las llaves a Scott mientras él se sentaba junto a Derek colocando la cabeza del lobo en sus piernas. Derek parecía estar teniendo un sueño ya que cuando Stiles comenzó a acariciar su cabello y orejas el hombre se removió soltando un jadeo de dolor a lo que el castaño reacciono besando su frente. El cuerpo de Derek estaba muy frio y su piel pálida no presagiaba nada bueno, Scott manejaba lo más rápido que podía mirando algunas veces por el retrovisor para asegurarse que su amigo y el lobo estuvieran bien.

Stiles podría haber dejado a Derek en aquel lugar a morir solo por todo el daño que le había hecho, pero él no era ese tipo de persona y siendo sinceros aún amaba a Derek que en ese momento ya no le importaba su abandono, solo quería que estuviera bien.

Las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas del castaño resbalaron cayendo sobre el rostro del lobo.

Derek se estremeció al sentir la gota de agua salada golpear su nariz, y haciendo acopió de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la alucinación más bella de todas: Stiles mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la preocupación en las facciones.

Sonrió mientras su mano lentamente se posaba en el rostro del humano y con el pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas.

Stiles miro con asombro como una minúscula sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del lobo.

-Lo…lo sien…to…lo siento…tan…tanto…-murmuro el moreno dejando al fin una lágrima salir mostrando la aceptación de que jamás podría volver a ver a su Stiles después de esa alucinación. El castaño soltó un sollozo recargando su frente con la del lobo.

-Está bien…está bien…-fue lo último que pudo escuchar el moreno antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Sin saber porque una sola alucinación le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, con ganas de respirar y luchar contra el dolor de su cuerpo y pecho con tal de volver a ver a su humano que seguramente debía estar en su casa solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias y espero si les haya gustado. De nuevo gracias por su comentarios y a quienes me apoyan para seguir escribiendo. Besos.


End file.
